


Dear Winnie

by sparky955



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparky955/pseuds/sparky955
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander writes a letter to his wife on vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Winnie

My very dearest Winnie,

 

I regret missing your telephone call last night.  Yes, my dear, I was still at the office.  Despite your urging, I can’t quite seem to encourage THRUSH to maintain proper business hours.  Rest assured that I did indeed have dinner last night and that I actually slept in something other than my desk chair.

 

Thank you again for allowing me to not accompany you on your fortnight away.  I know that Gertrude will enjoy your visit much more in my absence.  Dear one, that woman has never forgiven me for having the audacity to bleed on her drawing room carpet and we both know that she never will.  And, forgive me, but I will to the end harbor a desire to watch her sustain a through and through bullet wound to her upper arm and not bleed.  At any rate, do have a pleasant visit with the old bat.

 

Aside from assuring you that I am well, albeit missing you terribly, I wanted to congratulate you on winning THE WAGER.  Yes, my dearest, it finally happened.  I’m not certain which one of them gave in first, but our boys have finally recognized the reality that we’ve known all along. 

 

They came to me yesterday at the conclusion of the last intel briefing of the day.  Winnie, I wish you could have seen them.  I haven’t seen two grown men with such expressions of apprehension on their faces since Sam and Geoffrey confessed to Father about those two ladies of the evening.  I almost bit my pipe stem in half trying to keep from laughing.  At any rate, Napoleon said that he and Illya wanted to inform me about, as they put it, “a change in their partnership”. 

 

Why is it that every younger generation thinks that they have invented sexuality?  I felt I was almost disappointing the boys by not invoking fire and brimstone and expressing disgust at their revelation. 

 

You would have been very proud of how soberly I thanked them for their candor.  All the time I was thinking, “You two couldn’t have held out until after the first of the year?”  (Yes, dear, I am a poor loser, but you know I pay my debts, so begin planning that damnable trip to Bermuda.)  I assured them that as long as their professional performance remained at its current level of excellence, I would have no cause to interfere in their personal lives. 

 

Oh, Winnie.  I wanted to tell them that I grieved for the heartache their love for each other would bring them.  I wanted to tell them that I wished I could shield them from the prejudice and hatred that would surround them if their secret were to become known.  I wanted to tell them that I hoped that their love for each other would bring them the strength and comfort that your love has brought to me.  I wanted to tell them to cherish each other and to never be ashamed of their love.  I wanted to tell them about our poor beloved Philip, but of course, I could say none of that.

 

To get them out of my office before either one of them stopped breathing, I harrumphed and told them to be on their way and that I expected their overdue expense report to be turned in no later than noon tomorrow. 

 

And, there you have it, my dear.  Our boys have finally come to their senses. 

 

I want to get this in the morning post, so I will end now.  I do miss you deeply and want nothing but to feel the warmth of your hand in mine and to have you next to me in our bed.  Hurry home, my dearest wife.

 

With all my love, for all my life.

 

Your Alex.


End file.
